Perfect Harmony
by Sakmira
Summary: It had always been Sasuke's wish to have children. So how come Sasuke's world seems to crumble before him when Sakura delivers the news about her pregnancy? SasuNaru. Contains manga spoilers


A/N: Sigh... This is going to be a difficult one to swallow for some people. Yes, Sasuke is with Sakura though it will lead to SasuNaru. I tried to write this in the most realistic way (in my opinion) that SasuNaru would play out after Sasuke's come back to the village. So yeaaaah... Don't kill me plz.

But yes, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Sakura stared at the stick in disbelief. Two pink lines. She lift the box and read the instructions, perhaps a fifth or sixth time, to see if it meant what she think it meant. One line meant negative, two lines meant... Sakura swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. If her heart were to pound any harder, it would quite literally burst out of her chest. Or at least that was how it felt like.

She was pregnant; there was no denying it. Despite the fact that Sakura had only taken one home pregnancy test, she'd known she was pregnant for weeks. Perhaps it was due to her knowledge as a medic, but she had definitely felt the changes in her body. Her period had been late by a month, though this wasn't something Sakura immediately notice-being a ninja meant that she would sometimes end up in fights that took a toll on her body, and her periods being irregular was not something that was abnormal.

Other than her period, Sakura had begun craving the strangest types of food with a larger appetite than usual. She had even found herself devouring several bowls of ramen along with Naruto at his favorite ramen stand. It was by this point that Sakura had begun to wonder if something was up, if she could possibly be pregnant. She had seen the symptoms in other women at the hospital she worked at but it never had occurred to her she was going through the same thing. It wasn't until the morning sickness kicked in that Sakura felt as if she had to take a pregnancy test, even though she already knew what it would say.

Her stomach churned and Sakura winced at the unpleasantness of it. She'd always hated feeling ill, recalling times during her childhood when she was sick with the stomach flu and how she would cry hysterically each time she felt she was about to vomit.

She didn't look forward feeling sick every day until her second trimester hit, even then there was no reassurance that the morning sickness would cease.

However, despite her hatred of hurling, it was currently the last thing on Sakura's mind. She got up from the toilet seat and went to the sink, washing her hands and then splashing her face with cold water, rinsing away the cold sweat. She closed her eyes again.

How on earth was she going to tell Sasuke?

With the way she was acting, one would think that she and Sasuke had a one night stand and they'd never spoken again. Sakura figured it would have been easier breaking the news to Sasuke if that were the case, for some reason. They were married, and had been married for what would become a year in a month from now, and had been dating for two years

She had struggled immensely to be with Sasuke. When he had gotten back to the village, Sasuke was forced to spend one mandatory year in prison in a sealed prison cell before being released on probation, under the circumstances that he was not allowed to perform any ninja duties for a full four years. The seal controlled Sasuke's cage so that while there were large gaps between the bars, if he ever tried to put his hand between the gap it would result in his hand being burnt off. It had been invented by the fourth Hokage for the most dangerous criminals held captive. Despite Sasuke's short sentence, the authorities realized what danger he would pose if Sauske ever were to turn on them

Sakura would visit Sasuke every day and bring him any type of food she remembered he had liked prior to his escape from the village. It had been in the similar fashion to when Sasuke was hospitalized after his encounter with Itachi so long ago, and in similar fashion Sasuke had refused to speak to her.

At first Sakura had figured it might have been due to the several guards that Sasuke had watching him. Despite his cell being sealed, they didn't want to take any chances and leave it up to faith that Sasuke wouldn't escape, so they watched him twenty-four hours, every day, seven days a week. Perhaps Sasuke was reluctant to speak to her because of the guards, though in her heart Sakura knew this to be a lie as soon as the thought occurred to her head. Sasuke had been many things, but shy had never been amongst them. It was never until Naruto visited that Sasuke spoke. Naruto as well would visit Sasuke each day of the week, and he seemed to come at the same time every day, almost always half an hour after Sakura had been there. Sasuke still wouldn't say much; he would at most utter one word, occasionally two, and it would only be to insult Naruto.

A part of Sakura was glad because even if the Sasuke she once knew was possibly lost forever, a part of him was still there and Naruto triggered him to revert to his old ways. Another part of her was envious that only Naruto was able to make him speak. She had loved him, sometimes more than her heart could bear, ever since she had been twelve years old and yet she didn't have the same effect on Sasuke that Naruto did. A third part of her was livid, livid that nothing she did to Sasuke seemed to matter to him, nothing she did seemed to ever be appreciated.

One day, Sakura had come to visit Sasuke a bit early than usual. As she entered the prison cell, Sakura looked at Sasuke through the bars. She noticed that his eyes briefly flickered towards hers. Sasuke usually never acknowledged her so this must have been a sign that he had noticed her coming in a bit earlier. 'At least he notices that I visit him.' Sakura had thought to herself bitterly, as she sat down. She decided not to speak whether to see if Sasuke would say anything, noticing the sudden silence on her part. Fifteen minutes had gone by and Sasuke still hadn't said anything, merely staring into empty space. Another twenty minutes passed, and not a word had been spoken by the pair.

Sakura had curled up her fists in rage. It wasn't fair; she had never expected Sasuke to be in love with her too, or to even want to date her. Though at the very least, she thought they were friends. Not friends that would only function when a third party was amongst them, no, close friends that could carry a conversation without any awkward silences. Even if there were awkward silences, Sakura would still be happy. Even if Sasuke only spoke one word to her, she would still be happy. But nothing, she never got anything from him.

Sakura suddenly rose from her seat and marched closer to the bars. The guards had flinched at the sudden movement and Sakura lift her hand as a gesture that it was okay. She had then turned her gaze back to Sasuke.

"Do I mean anything to you?" Sakura snapped at Sasuke. A minute passed and there was no reply on Sasuke's part. "Hmm?" Sakura continued. "I said, do I mean anything to you?"

Sakura had always had a temper, however, whenever it came to Sasuke it seemed as if he could never do anything wrong, anything worthy of her rage. When he left, it was due to Orochimaru's manipulation. When he had rejected the help of Team 7 over and over again it was because of Sasuke's quest to kill Itachi and because of the years he was in Orochimaru's control. When he had tried to kill them all, it had been because he had gone mad with grief because of Itachi's death. Despite everything Sasuke did, Sakura had assumed he merely needed help from his beloved friends, and it drove her crazy now thinking that she hadn't affected him in any way.

"Because I see no reason to me coming here if I'm not any help, Sasuke. If I don't mean anything to you, then I'm just another faceless person to you, yapping a bunch of meaningless shit!" Sakura had felt herself choking on her own words. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks-she hadn't even noticed when her eyes had watered.

Sakura was about to turn around and leave, when Sasuke got up from his seat and walked towards her. Sakura had felt the guards around her tensing up as Sasuke came closer to her. She honestly could not have cared any less; from the moment she had locked eyes with Sasuke, it was as if they didn't exist. She had found it harder to breathe normally as he approached her, and soon he stood so close she could feel his breathing. She'd felt her heart pound, half of it being in excitement and the other half in fear, never knowing what Sasuke's actions meant.

He then had surprised Sakura by smirking. "You are ridiculous." He said and went back to his seat. Sakura sighed exasperatedly. There was no use, Sasuke would never see her the way she saw him. She had packed her things and notified the guards she was leaving. As they escorted her out, Sakura could have sworn she'd heard Sasuke say in an almost inaudible tone of voice 'thank you'. That had been enough for Sakura to continue with her visits to Sasuke. Even though he wouldn't speak to her again after that one time, she knew that she meant something to him. Whatever it was, it had made Sakura happy to know that Sasuke acknowledged her.

It wasn't long after Sasuke was released until he and Sakura started dating. Sakura was visiting Sasuke in his new apartment when he had kissed her out of the blue. Sakura was never able to let Sasuke go, so as madly as in love as she was, she vigorously kissed him back. After nearly one year and nine months of dating, Sasuke had proposed to Sakura and after three months of wedding planning, they got married. It had been the happiest day of Sakura's life. It had been a tough journey getting the approval of not only her parents, but by her friends and coworkers as well. The only person that had been truly happy for them was Naruto. When Naruto had jumped up and down with excitement after Sakura broke the news to him, she had felt bad feeling envious towards during the time Sasuke was imprisoned. If Sakura's love to Team 7 was infinite, Naruto's love would be doubled that, if possible.

Nevertheless her wedding day had been the happiest day in Sakura's life. It was only after their wedding things started to spiral downward. Perhaps it had been because they were dating at the time and Sakura wouldn't spend that much time with him, but she had noticed Sasuke would often withdraw from Sakura, if not physically then mentally. When they were dating Sasuke had his own space, Sakura would be preoccupied with work a lot of the time so when they did meet up it would only be brief period of times. Now the difference had been much clearer.

To say it made Sakura annoyed would be an understatement. It had driven her mad, she would never know if Sasuke was attempting to leave them again, or if it was just her he wanted to leave or that if he regretted coming back in the first place. It would be subtle things; Sakura would be speaking to Sasuke and he would respond, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It would be as if he was on autopilot and respond the way he deemed fit to respond depending on the situation. Other times he would kiss her with such intensity that made her sure Sasuke loved her the way she loved him. It made Sakura confused as to what was going on with Sasuke. Was it her or was it ghosts from the past haunting him?

Sakura had not been so sure anymore if Sasuke had wanted to marry her because of his own will, or because he had felt obligated to do so. The worst part was that it seemed as if Sasuke tried his hardest to keep her happy. Yes, he was emotionally crippled, though that had already been evident since young age. Sasuke would do anything to make Sakura happy, though he never seemed to realize that it was him that Sakura wanted, his mind and his soul. Or perhaps he did realize it, but he could never give it to her, for some reason.

Taking another deep breath, Sakura opened her eyes again. Having a baby couldn't possibly be something that Sasuke wanted at the moment. She was aware that Sasuke had always wished to restore the Uchiha clan, though in practice it was different. It saddened her that Sasuke could barely handle a wife, how would he be able to raise children?

She was also overjoyed with the fact that she carried a part of him in her stomach, and in the long run the child would possibly give Sasuke what she alone could never give him-complete and utter happiness. Or so she hoped.

Sakura's head jerked towards the direction of the bathroom door as she heard the outer door slam shut. She felt her stomach heave and this time couldn't hold it down. Sakura thrust herself over toilet, vomiting. Once she was done, she spat out any after taste she had in her mouth and flushed the toilet. She had to tell Sasuke, there was no way she could keep this a secret much longer. Sakura went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth with water. She looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

It was now or never.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out any imperfections. She straightened her skirt and adjusted her bra strap that was loosely hanging over her shoulder. "At the very least, I should look presentable." Sakura murmured to herself, knowing it to be a lie. She was only doing it to stall.

Sasuke then appeared, coming out of their bedroom. Sakura jumped and put her hand to her chest.

"You startled me!" She said, almost hyperventilating. Sakura sat down by the kitchen table, patting the chair next to her. "Come sit with me," she said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as to inquire why she was acting so strangely, nevertheless he followed her and sat down on the chair. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Sasuke… I'm…" She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
